cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Jack (character)
Samurai Jack is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. Punch Time Explosion Jack appears as a playable character in Punch Time Explosion being one of the three characters of his show to appear. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Slice Slash - Jack throws a melon into the air and slices in four to five times to hit foes in the way. *'Side Special': Quick Draw - Jack slashes forward in a dash sideways. The 3DS version is a double cross slash in one dash, while the XL version is a single outward slash. *'Up Special': Sword Jump - Spirals upward with his sword at a high height and slashes around him in a downard motion, as he reaches the peak. *'Down Special': Counter - Slightly unsheaths his sword to block attacks then does a scooping slash to repel foes. *'Punch Time Explosion': Jack stands his pose for the opponent and does a quick draw. He then appear on the other side of his opponent who just got hit by the attack and is sent flying after a second of being paralyzed from the attack. After Jack preforms his Punch Time Explosion his hair is loose and the upper part of his clothing is ripped off. *'Synergy Attack': Valhallen from "Dexter's Laboratory" appears, Valhallen plays his axe guitar as Jack looks on and then points his sword up to the air. The sword is then used as a lightning rod to channel the guitar's electricity for a wide discharge attack. Special Costume Name: Ninja Fist Appearance: "Episode XXXIX: Jack and the Labyrinth" August 26, 2003 Bio: Jack puts on a ninja costume to competing against a thief for an enchanted diamond in a booby trapped labyrinth. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Samurai Jack appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. He is a fast character and uses his enchanted katana in battle. Bio His land cursed by an ancient evil, the rurouni known simply as "Jack" wandered the world as a young boy, training in the ways of the samurai to bring an end to the monstrosity of Aku, the evil shape-shifting demon sorceror. He is armed with a magic sword, forged to bring an end to Aku's evil. He once battled Aku to near-defeat, until the wily overlord banished him to the future, where his will is law and Jack would be doomed to be forever hunted down. Ever the determinator, Jack travels all over this strage world, with his noble quest in his mind and a strong desire to return home in his heart. During a rare moment of peace and meditation, Jack sensed a great evil. A presence that threatened many innocents, and would not only destroy them, but forever plunge all of time and space into utter chaos. The magic sword at his side ached for combat, and his desire to right the wrongs he felt stirred within him. As quickly as these visions came to him, Jack disappeared into the shadows, preparing to join the battle yet to be fought.... Special Abilities/Powers *Equipped with a magic katana, capable of inflicting harm upon supernatural threats, such as demons. *Extensive martial arts training *Senses enhanced by meditation, determination and ability to focus under severe pressure. Quotes Intro *"Come forth!" *"A true warrior fights not with words, but by actions." *"May this battle be one of honor." (Addressing a hero) *"Show me your potential." (Addressing a hero) *"This blade has brought an end to many a dark warrior. Will you be next?" (Addressing a villain) *"Prepare yourself, evil one! This sword will be your end if you do not relent!" (Addressing a villain) *"...father?" (Against Blossom if she speaks first) *"I will not yield to you until my mission is complete, harbinger of death!" (Against Grim) Win Pose *"I was wrong. You have not yet earned the right to face my blade." *"You fought well. I bid you sayonara." (Addressing a hero) *"It pains me to have to fight a fellow hero. But my path is clear, I must press onward!" (Addressing a hero) *"Let all those who serve evil know that they will not stand against the blade of righteousness!" (Addressing a villain) *"I wish you well on your quest to find your father." (Against Blossom) *"I will be ready for you once I have avenged my people. Not a moment sooner." (Against Grim) Victory Screen *"I was honored. Farewell." (Against a hero) *"You have chosen the wrong path in the crossroads of life, and you have paid for it now. Farewell." (Against a villain) *"Don't think that because I have fought countless machines that I don't know how to fight living beings as well. It's a mistake many make." *"Don't take it personally. My mission is noble. My heart is pure. And I fight with not a single fear." *"You seek love in all of the wrong places, friend. Beneath that bravado lies a wounded heart, seeking for the one that will heal the cut left behind. I wish you well." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"I am sorry that my appearance has given you false hope. But with that brave spirit, I believe that you can accomplish anything!" (Against Blossom) *"Toys of wood are useless against a warrior who has trained since childhood by chopping trees in a single swipe. But I still admire your effort." (Against Nigel Uno) Gallery Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack in his show jackrender.png|Alternate render Jack.png|Jack in Punch Time Explosion Ninjajack.png|Ninja Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Samurai Jack Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Heroes